


Man me a Slime Mr Slime Man

by Astroclicker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ezekiel hates it lmao, I feel bad for him tbh, kinda gross, that man is a slimy boy now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astroclicker/pseuds/Astroclicker
Summary: Ezekiel died but he's fine





	Man me a Slime Mr Slime Man

Ezekiel woke up feeling drowsy and his mind a bit fuddled. He groaned in slight pain and fluttered his eyes open, being met with the all too familiar demon had come to know and greatly respect. The slimy demon grinned down at him, currently in his human form and knelt down beside him. “Well, good morning sunshine!” Mr. Sludge greeted. 

“… Oh… Hello.” Ezekiel answered awkwardly. As usual with any person. However, he quickly noticed his change in voice, it sounded different. Very different. As if he were attempting to speak underwater and the very obvious fact that he was clearly speaking in a completely different language too! 

He wasn’t sure what happened but something about him felt … Different too. He shook his head groggily and noticed himself… Almost lagging? He wiggled his arms and legs and noticed that they seemed to move on a delay, realizing that none of this was normal as he began to feel panic rise up in his chest. 

Mr. Sludge hummed in delight, seeing Ezekiel notice the changes about himself. “So, do you remember anything that happened before you have woken up?” Sludge asked, head tilting a bit. Ezekiel paused and thought about it for a moment, his mind still muddled with his drowsiness. He lightly shook his head as nothing came up, too afraid to hear his voice again. 

Mr. Sludge’s smile dropped at Ezekiel’s reply as if he were expecting him to remember. He sighed and adjusted his squat there beside Ezekiel. “I guess you don’t remember dying, do you?” He bluntly asked. Ezekiel’s eyes widened at what he said and sat up slightly.

“What?! What do you mean I died?!” Ezekiel yelled; his voice filled with urgency.

Sludge laughed, slapping his knee at Ezekiel’s reaction. He breathed out a sigh as he came down from his fit of laughter, Ezekiel very annoyed at how nonchalant Sludge was being right now. “Oh, but of course!” Sludge said. “Your foolish ass went up against that wizard, James!” Sludge replied. “You must've forgotten when he struck you with that spell of his. It really was a bit of a shame that he was able to take you down in one hit. I expected more from you, Ezekiel.” 

Ezekiel glanced away in shame, feeling his face warm up in embarrassment. However, something came to mind. “How am I here…? If I'm dead…?” He asked. Sludge bellowed out another laugh at his question and took him a moment to reply and as soon as he calmed, he breathed out and gave Ezekiel a smile. 

“Well, of course, I am the one who brought you back!” Sludge replied. “And at such short notice too… Your soul was so ready to take off on its own if I hadn't come and grabbed it.” He continued. Right… Sludge is a demon; Ezekiel always forgot that… He tried standing up, however, Sludge stopped him, resting one of his hands-on Ezekiel’s chest. “Hey now… take it easy, alright kid? You're not used to this just yet…” Sludge said, his voice filled with concern. “You do remember what I did to save you, right?” 

Sludge helped Ezekiel sit up and it felt weird… Even being moved felt like he was lagging behind. Confused, Ezekiel furrowed his eyebrows and quickly raised his hand and waved it in his own face and immediately noticed that they were not flesh any more, but a dark black substance similar to what Mr. Sludge was made out of. 

Ezekiel’s eyes widened in dawning horror, realizing he wasn't human anymore. Sludge chuckled at his reaction and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a horrified scream from Ezekiel, who shoved himself away from Sludge and continued to scream. 

He stared down at his hands, which was replaced by black slime in the shape of his own hands. It was like he was covered in this slime and he desperately clawed at himself, trying to get rid of this dark slime as he continued to scream and wail. “NO, NO NO!!” Ezekiel yelled. “NO, THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING, PLEASE DON’T LET THIS BE REAL—” He cried, still tearing at himself. 

Sludge roughly grabbed his hands and harshly jostled him. “Stop it!” he snapped. Ezekiel stared up at him, his eyes wide with terror, scared of upsetting Sludge in any way. “Tell me, Ezekiel,” Sludge started. “Would death be a better option than being here now?” he asked, still firmly holding Ezekiel’s wrists. Ezekiel hesitantly shook his head, looking down to the ground and seeing the rest of his body. He struggled as he forced himself not to break down at the sight of himself. “In fact, you should be thanking me that you're even here, to begin with!” Sludge continued. 

Ezekiel lowered his head further, feeling a deep sense of shame and guilt. He balled his hands into fists and swallowed hard, finding the courage to really say anything. “… Thank you.” He muttered out, his voice weak and muffled from his own slime. He felt Sludge's grip loosen on his wrists and soon let go, his hands coming to cup Ezekiel’s face, forcing him to look up at the demon. 

“That's better.” Sludge said with a smile. “Aren't you happy I was able to bring you back?” he asked with a tilt of his head. Ezekiel hesitantly nodded, thinking that this is most likely better than death. He kind of knows what happens after death and it wasn't great. Really, it was quite scary, he thought. He couldn't quite explain how it felt or what it was like, but he knew he didn't like it. Mr. Sludge grinned and squished Ezekiel’s cheeks. “Yes, that's good.” He said. “And really, I think you look quite cute the way you are.” Sludge cooed. Ezekiel felt his face heat up at the comment and quickly pulled away, looking down to the ground. 

Surprised from that, Sludge chuckled at Ezekiel’s reaction. “So, how does it feel?” Sludge asked. 

There was a short pause as Ezekiel thought to himself. He's still very much himself, as far as he could tell, but… Different. And not just physically. It was uncomfortable and he didn't really like it… But it wasn't like he was going to admit that to Sludge. He was afraid that would elicit a harsh and bad reaction from him. So, he nodded. “It feels… good...” he said, lying through his teeth, knowing very well that Sludge hated liars. However, he hoped that Sludge wouldn't notice. 

Suddenly, Sludge roughly grabbed his face and forced him to look up at him, squishing his cheeks with his one hand, making Ezekiel let out a stifled sob. Furious, Sludge stared down at him. “Don't you lie to me, Ezekiel.” Sludge said, roughly shaking his face at his words. "I did not teach you to be a liar." Ezekiel let out a whine and looked up Sludge at despairingly, afraid to break eye contact with the demon. 

“I'm sorry--" Ezekiel sobbed. 

“Tell me the truth, Ezekiel.” Sludge demanded, making Ezekiel squeeze his eyes shut in fear. 

Ezekiel let out another sob and hesitated to tell him the truth, but was encouraged by a rough shake of his head. “I—No, I don't--" Ezekiel breathed out a shaky sigh. “No, I don't like it--" He admitted, his voice shaking. He opened his eyes again and stared up at Sludge, terrified what his reaction would be. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it doesn't feel good, I hate it, it feels terrible--" 

He was suddenly interrupted by Sludge quietly shushing him, placing a hand onto the top of Ezekiel’s head. “That was all I wanted to know, Ezekiel…” Sludge said, his voice comforting. “There was no need to lie to me, okay?” he said, letting his other hand touch the side of his face, easing the stinging pain that Sludge left behind from harshly squishing his cheeks. Ezekiel nodded and muttered an apology. Sludge lightly patted his cheek and stood up, looking down at Ezekiel with a smile. “Now, there is plenty of time for you to get used to your new form!” Sludge said, his voice filled with enthusiasm. 

He held out a hand towards Ezekiel, offering to help him up, which Ezekiel took with gratitude. However, as he was pulled up, Ezekiel fell back down, his legs feeling weak and looking down, the two seen that they wouldn't form at all and instead, stayed as a puddle of slime. Sludge hummed in thought and soon breathed out a laugh at the predicament Ezekiel was in. “Well, goodness…” Sludge said, placing his other hand onto his hip. “Seems like you're going to have to take some time to get used to bringing out your legs… Which might take a while.” 

Ezekiel groaned at that and let go of Sludge's hand, staring down at himself. Sludge chuckled at his reaction and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, for now, you're just going to have to drag yourself around or find a different way to move.” Sludge said. “For now, you're much smaller than you were before.” He joked. 

“What am I going to do?” Ezekiel asked. 

Sludge raised an eyebrow. “Hm…? Oh, for moving? I don’t know, maybe just--" Ezekiel shook his head at him, interrupting Sludge midsentence. 

“No, No… Not what I meant…” Ezekiel said, his voice quiet. “I mean… Do the people I knew even know I'm dead? Or… was.” He asked. “I don’t think anyone would like to see how I am now…” he continued, obviously nervous. Sludge chuckled at his question. 

“Well, no. They don't know you're dead quite yet.” He pointed out. “Besides, it's only been a few hours and its really up to you if you want to show how you are now.” Sludge continued, smiling at Ezekiel as he did. Ezekiel grimaced at the thought of showing his face to the people he knew and sunk a bit in shame and disgust at himself. Sludge hummed at Ezekiel and patted his head, handing him his big round yellow-tinted glasses. 

“Just think about it for now, okay.” He said with a smile. Ezekiel took his glasses back and nodded at him nervously fiddling around with it. “Well, I best be off now… Toddles!" And before Ezekiel could say anything to stop the demon, he was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving Ezekiel alone where he was, nervously glancing around the area and soon finally taking a good look at himself. 

He stared down at his hands in disgust and shame, mad at himself for so foolishly going after that stupid wizard. Mad at himself at why didn't he have any sort of self-control at the time. He stayed there for a while, just staring at his hands for a long time before pulling his arms to his chest and letting himself break down. He curled up on himself hugging his stomach and staring down at the ground, watching his tears fall as the same substance he was made out of, which made him feel worse. He hated this. He hated this so much.


End file.
